


Date night

by Melbabewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Admiration, Anal, Date Night, Love, M/M, Oral, Panties, Sex, True Love, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: JJ and Georgi enjoy their baby-free night





	Date night

It was finally here. Our date night. We had been waiting for this for a while. Up until recently, Georgi was not comfortable enough to leave Zane with a sitter. Not even family. To be fair, he was still only a few months old. 

"My love, I'm back. Mother and Father were so happy to have Zane over for the night. They set up his crib in my old room and had pulled out all my old toys. I have dinner. Honey?" I had returned and was ready to dig into our sushi and cuddle up on the couch. I set the food down in the kitchen and searched the house for my husband.

Finally, I reached the bedroom and walked in to see something I was not expecting at all. Georgi was sitting at the edge of our bed wearing only a pair of purple, laced, booty short styled panties. The moonlight coming in through the window mixed with the candle light made the room so dark and sultry and displayed my love like an art exhibit. His skin was a pure, milky white. His lips were the most alluring shade of pink. His eyes sparkled as his long dark lashes showcased his undeniable, come hither look.

I dropped the bouquet of roses I bought for him on the floor and slowly moved forward towards the bed. "Hello your highness. Does my look please you?" He said, with a deep sensual tone. I became weak with lust. His accent will always catch my attention.

Our romantic night was ruined in he best way possible. I stepped closer and positioned myself between his legs. He began to unbutton my shirt and pants. I let them slide off of my body to the floor. He kisses my exposed chest. I moaned as his lips sliding across my trembling flesh.

I admired his gorgeous, pale skin in the moonlight as his head dipped lower. He pulled my boxers down and imediatly began to suck my cock. As he continued he moved faster, making little sounds of pleasure as he went. This beautiful man, who so recently gave me a child was now beneith me, moaning with his lips wrapped around my throbbing cock waiting for me to stop panting and give him more directions.

Gripping the back of his head, I pulled him off. I caught my breath and looked into his eyes ready to direct him. "Lay on your back." He had given me time to think about how I would repay his generosity. He did as he was told.

I climbed on the bed positioning my head at his hips. I pulled his panties off with my teeth. "Legs up. Spread your ass." He blushed and obeyed. Licking my lips, I moved in to get to the exact spot I wanted to devour. He looked so delicious. 

I began my oral assault on his tight hole. "Ahh....JJ please don't lower yourself. You are a king. You can't ahhhh....I don't deserve.....oh my God... JJ." I lifted my head. "My angel don't you dare. I love when you call me your king but not when you act like a slave. Your my partner. My equal. I love you that's why I want to do this. I want to hear you moans." He relaxed back onto the pillows humming in agreement. 

After a few minutes, my licking was becoming too much for him to handle. His cock was hard as a rock and his ass was twitching with anticipation. "Oh you naughty boy, look at your ass. It's begging for me to fuck it. Mmmm...you tasted so good though. I don't even want to stop." I teased him. "Mmmm.... Daddy, please. I need your cock. It's a perfect fit everytime. Please let me have it. I need it in me. Please fill me, daddy." He moaned and begged.

As his words dripped from his lips like wine, my cock reacted. "There's no way I can hold back tonight baby, you know that don't you?" I asked him. "I know. Please daddy, I need you." He begged. I did just as I said, and held nothing back.

My cock slammed into his ass roughly. My grunts began as I thrusted into him. He cried out loudly in pain and pleasure as I assaulted his tightness. "Oh JJ yes. Oh yes. My king. My love. Fuck me harder. My body is yours. Don't stop. Don't stop. Faster daddy please please fuck. Ahhh...."

He was so loud I was sure the neighbors would be calling soon. I didn't worry much about that, though. He felt so good. His body was so hot and tight. His heat surrounded my cock as I thrust deeper and deeper inside of him. 

Our moans started to become indistinguishable. We were loud and had nothing holding us back from being louder. His cock began to leak almost at the same moment as mine did. "Oh my God baby I'm so deep inside you. Im gonna cum." I laid down on top of him forcing his legs back to he point where his knees were touching his ears. I sank my teeth into his shoulder as I bursted inside of him. My hips were been his asscheeks. I felt my cum leak out. His load bursted onto his stomach as he screamed out in pleasure.

I pulled out of him and laid on my back next to him. Panting, I tried to catch my breath. I rolled over and smiled at him. "Now, how about dinner?" I said, laughing as my stomach grumbled. He laughed and kissed me sweetly.


End file.
